Smart phones, tablet PCs and the like have an air gap between a touchscreen and an LCD, and suffer from deterioration in visibility outdoors due to diffuse reflection of light caused by this air gap. Therefore, deterioration in outdoor visibility is generally overcome by filling the air gap with an optical adhesive film.
However, defective products are often produced after a touchscreen panel is attached to an LCD using the optical adhesive film. In this case, the defective products are collected and subjected to a rework process. Here, it is not easy to separate the touchscreen panel from the LCD since the attached adhesive film is not easily removed, and even though separated, the touchscreen panel and the LCD are damaged during separation in many cases.
Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive film which exhibits excellent peelability upon applying the adhesive film to a rework process while exhibiting excellent adhesion.